Rhythm and Hues
Rhythm & Hues Studios is a visual effects studio. It is known for its computer-generated 3D character animation. Recognized as one of the top visual effects and animation facilities, Rhythm & Hues has contributed to more than 100 feature films. The studio received the Academy Award in 1995 for Babe, (Achievement in Visual Effects) and in 2008 for The Golden Compass. It was also nominated in the same category in 2005 for its work on The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. In addition to films, Rhythm & Hues is also heavily engaged in the production of commercial advertising. Background Rhythm & Hues Studios was established in Los Angeles, California in 1987 by six former employees of Robert Abel and Associates (Keith Goldfarb, Pauline Ts'o, John Hughes, Frank Wuts, Charles Gibson and Cliff Boulé), and it has grown to become a leading producer of computer-generated visual effects and character animation for movies and commercials. The company makes extensive use of its own proprietary software for its photo-realistic character animation/visual effects--as well as for those that are more stylized. In 1999, Rhythm & Hues Studios acquired visual effects house VIFX from 20th Century Fox. The studio has four facilities. In May 2010, Rhythm & Hues' corporate headquarters were relocated from Culver City to El Segundo, California; previously, it had resided in Hollywood proper, and before that it was in West Los Angeles. The three additional facilities are international in scope; they enable the studio to run a 24-hour production cycle, and are owned by R&H. Two are located in India (one is in the Mumbai suburb of Malad, and the other is in Hyderabad’s HITEC City). The fourth facility is located in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. Selected filmography ;2015 * Seventh Son * Smile Pretty Cure ;2014 * 300: Rise of an Empire * Suite Pretty Cure * X-Men: Days of Future Past ;2013 * Heartcatch Pretty Cure * Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters * R.I.P.D. * The Secret Life of Walter Mitty ;2012 * Big Miracle * The Cabin in the Woods * Django Unchained * Fresh Pretty Cure * The Hunger Games * Life of Pi * Snow White and the Huntsman ;2011 * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked * Hop * Moneyball * Mr. Popper's Penguins * X-Men: First Class * Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go Go ;2010 * The A-Team * Kampfer * Marmaduke * Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief * Yes! Pretty Cure 5 * Yogi Bear ;2009 * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel * Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian * Pretty Cure Splash Star ;2008 * The Incredible Hulk * The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor * ''Pretty Cure Max Heart ;2007 * The Golden Compass * Alvin and the Chipmunks * Evan Almighty * Pretty Cure ;2006 * Charlotte's Web * Garfield: A Tale of Two Kitties * Happy Feet * Night at the Museum * Superman Returns * X-Men: The Last Stand ;2005 * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe * Elektra * Ice Princess ;2004 * Around the World in 80 Days * Garfield: The Movie * Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed ;2003 * The Cat in the Hat * Daredevil * Elf * The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King * X2 ;2002 * Men in Black II * Scooby-Doo * Stuart Little 2 * The Sum of All Fears ;2001 * Dr. Dolittle 2 * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone * The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring * Planet of the Apes ;2000 * How the Grinch Stole Christmas * X-Men ;1999 * Anna and the King * The Green Mile * The Story of Us * Stuart Little ;1998 * Babe: Pig in the City * The Parent Trap * Stepmom ;1997 * Batman & Robin ;1996 * Kazaam * The Nutty Professor ;1995 * Babe * Batman Forever * Waterworld ; 1993 * ''Hocus Pocus'' Commercials Rhythm & Hues has also produced many animated commercial campaigns, including those that include Coca-Cola's Polar Bears, GEICO's Gecko, The Hartford Stag, and the Target dog. Awards The studio received its first Academy Award for Visual Effects in 1996 for its work on Babe and its second Academy Award for Visual Effects in 2008 for The Golden Compass. It was nominated for an Academy Award for Visual Effects in 2006 for The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. R&H also worked on Happy Feet which won the 2007 Academy Award for Best Animated Feature. The studio is the recipient of four Scientific and Technical Academy Awards for the development of its proprietary film scanner (1994), the Wavefront Advanced Visualizer (1998), the fluid dynamics simulation software system (2008), and the render farm queue manager (2010). References External links *Official Rhythm & Hues website *Official Rhythm & Hues India website *And the Oscar Goes to ... Bill *Indian hands behind Hollywood’s The Golden Compass fantasy *R&H and the Indian connection to Alvin and The Chipmunks Category:Visual effects companies Category:Best Visual Effects Academy Award winners Category:Academy Award for Technical Achievement winners Category:American animation studios Category:Computer animation Category:Companies established in 1987 Category:Privately held companies of the United States